Can love be found here?
by Devilvidel
Summary: One shotter - When things end with one guy, can love be found in such an unlikely place? Based on a true story please read and review!


Can love be found here?

Disclaimer - I don't own dbz so don't sue!

****

A.N. This one shot is based on a true story. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

She had thought that he was a gentleman…a man that she could trust. She had thought that he was not like other men, that he would be faithful and loyal to her. She could even she herself marrying this man in the future and bearing his children. When he died, she had felt like a great hole had suddenly appeared in her heart. She had shed many a tear over her loss. She couldn't understand how life could be so cruel…and why it was so cruel to her.

But then she had found hope…hope in something that seemed so insignificant. It was hard to believe that those sparkling orange globes could be the creators of peace…the creators of second chances. She had gathered them all together, like she had done when she was a child and had made a wish upon them. It had seemed like a good idea at the time…she wanted him back…she needed him back.

But when he returned, everything seemed different. He never spoke words of love to her anymore. Never surprised her with gifts or romantic gestures. He had changed…for the worse. And she wasn't sure whether she could marry this man anymore…no…he wasn't a man anymore…he was a demon. He stayed away from her for long periods of time and only came back when there was something he needed. The only thing he seemed to care about now was himself…and fear…he was now terrified of death. She could understand that…but what she couldn't understand was why he distanced himself so much from her.

But then…on one Friday afternoon…she found out the truth…

* * *

It was a day like any other. Even though she lived in the middle of a vast city, the young Bulma Briefs was happy…she thought. But ever since the day she had wished for her boyfriend Yamcha to return to the world of the living, her life suddenly seemed darker…and scary. She had thought that bringing Yamcha back would be a good thing but now all he did was ignore her. Determined that he would eventually change back to his normal self, Bulma did not question his actions. She remained the devoted girlfriend, tending to his every need. And even when he got angry with her, she never shed a tear.

"I should be happy," she often told herself, "I finally have what I want."

But now she was starting to doubt her own words. Did she have what she wanted? Did she want a boyfriend that never paid any attention to her? She had spent a whole day out at the mall, drowning her thoughts with signature after signature. These clothes would bring her some happiness…but only for a short period of time. She had decided then and there…she would confront her potential husband and demand that he treat her better.

* * *

When Bulma had opened the door, her mouth had dropped open till her lip could go no lower. The man that she would have sold her soul for was in their bed…with another woman. The retched blonde woman had shrieked when Bulma slammed the door shut behind her. Her eyes glistened with tears that she refused to allow to pass down her beautiful face. How could life land her another blow? After all that she had done…after all of the love she had given him…in the end, it just wasn't enough.

Her eyes continued to stare right at him, almost right through him as if he wasn't there. He silently climbed out of the bed and whispered something to the blonde. She giggled at his words and smirked at Bulma. He then kissed her on the lips and she walked towards Bulma, coughing when she wouldn't move away from the door.

"Excuse me dear but I believe that you are in **my** way."

Bulma's burning eyes now turned towards the woman who had replaced her. She walked over to the side of the bed that the woman had crawled out of, grabbed her clothes and slung them at her. She did not say a word…she didn't have to. The blonde smirked at her again and then left the room, slamming the door behind her. Bulma's eyes then turned back to Yamcha, fire burning in them as she tried to calm her nerves. But in the end…she could not…

"How could you do this to me Yamcha?! After all I did for you…I mean I wished you back here, I could have just left you in the other world…"

He grabbed hold of her shaking shoulders and shook his head.

"It's over Bulma…"

And he walked out of the bedroom door….and her life…

* * *

Since Yamcha had left almost a week ago, Bulma had changed. No longer having a boyfriend to obsess over had seemingly made her stronger. She spent more time on her work, aiding her father in every project that he began. Her friends worried over her…and the fact that they no longer got to see her. But she didn't care…she didn't have any feelings or emotions anymore. She could never love another being…

Her parents were worried and often confronted her as to why she no longer went out to socialise with her friends. She never answered them. It was as if their words did not matter…all that mattered was the beeping sound of the computer and the clicking noise from the keyboard whenever her fingers graced it. The only friends she had now were the ones in chat rooms. People she didn't know and didn't mind if she opened her heart up to them. But there was one person in particular that had struck a chord with her.

His chat name was just simply Prince. She had never pried into why he had chosen that name…she just enjoyed the time she spent talking to him. He reminded her of a certain resident who kept himself to himself but this 'Prince' was more open than the Saiyan Prince ever was. He seemed to really care about her feelings. Even after only a few weeks he had managed to get her to open up her heart and tell him what was really bothering her. She told him everything, all about her two timing ex-boyfriend Yamcha and how her life had gone down hill since then. She even revealed the one thing that no one else knew about…how she had almost killed herself when Yamcha had gone. Talking about such things made memories come back to her…ones that she would rather forget and when she found that she couldn't talk about him anymore, Prince was there to comfort her. He never forced her to do anything, didn't even try to make her reveal her address or her real name. It was like he didn't need to…and Bulma felt the same way.

They started corresponding on a regular basis. As soon as Bulma completed a project she would hurry to her computer and enter the one room where he always was…waiting for her. It was like he knew when she was going to come online and he was there for her when she needed him. As weeks passed, Bulma soon found herself forgetting about her ex-boyfriend. She found herself getting closer to this mysterious Prince and even though she kept telling herself that nothing could happen…she found that she was falling in love with the guy. At first she didn't believe it, she didn't believe that she could fall in love again. But there was something different about the man that she had never met…she felt like she knew him better than her family or friends. Even though she didn't know his real name or anything about him…she loved him.

* * *

"You are now online," the computer stated in a cold emotionless voice. Bulma ignored it and quickly searched her favourites section to find the page that contained the guy she loved…

| But am I really in love with him? How can I know what love is after being hurt so badly? |

Her head pondered, but her heart knew. She was in love…and she had to meet him.

As she entered the chat room, her eyes glanced down the page of online contacts. And there he was...waiting for her as usual. She smiled to herself and clicked on his name to send him a PM. No sooner had she done that when a small box appeared at the bottom of the screen. Prince had sent her a PM first and all it said was 'hi.' Bulma felt her face glow, how could a single human being affect her in such a manner? She had never felt this happy when she had been with Yamcha, even before he had changed. Typing her reply quickly, Bulma engaged him in friendly banter before finally asking the question that she had wanted to ask since the conversation began.

"Er…I know this sounds strange but…er…do you want to meet up some time?"

There was a long pause…

| Gosh what have I done? I don't even know who this guy is…he could be a murderer for all I know! |

After a few minutes with no reply she quickly typed the words, "Forget I said it…it was a bad idea." She then left the chat room feeling ashamed and embarrassed at what she had done. How could she let herself believe that she had fallen in love with the man who probably didn't even return her affections? Her finger hovered over the off button when suddenly a small envelope appeared at the bottom right hand corner of the screen.

You've got mail, it stated.

Deciding to view the email before she switched off the computer, she double clicked on the envelope. A wide smile suddenly spread across her beautiful face as she read the words contained in the email.

****

I'm sorry I didn't say anything but it's just difficult. At first I didn't think that I should meet you…my pride kind of got in the way. If you live anywhere near the Capsule Corporation I will meet you around there at 10 tonight.

Surprise crossed her face when she read the words Capsule Corporation. Did he know where she lived? Was it possible that she knew the man that she was about to meet?

* * *

Glancing at the clock and noticing that it was almost 10, Bulma looked at herself in the mirror to do one last check. Her hair was up in a bun with small strands down the side of her face, complimenting its shape. A beautiful turquoise dress surrounded her being, glistening with small diamonds that had been delicately sewn into the dress so that it was completely unique. She couldn't believe that she was going to all this trouble to meet some guy she had met in a chat room but something inside her told her that maybe this was the man who could help her love again.

Carefully walking down the stairs so as not to disturb the peaceful slumber of the other residents, she tiptoed around the hall admiring herself one last time in the mirror by the front door before finally opening it. 

At first she saw no one, but then again the darkness did not help. Fumbling around in her purse she finally found a capsule and popped it open to reveal a large torch. Turning on the beam of light, she twirled it around before it finally came to rest on something…or someone…

"Prince? Is that you?"

The figure stepped fully into the light and Bulma almost dropped the torch in surprise.

"Vegeta?! What…er…"

The prince smirked…and then Bulma knew…

"So…er," Bulma started but she was cut off when the Saiyan Prince put one finger to her lips.

"Be quiet Woman," he said and then removed his finger from her moist lips to replace it with his own.

* * *

****

A.N. So what do you think of this one-shot fic?! Please read and review!


End file.
